


Tonight

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "So, I suppose this counts as a date?" She's teasing, but the way the moonlight shines in her eyes and the closeness of her as she leans on him suggest she's serious.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 6 - first date

It's not easy to sneak her out of the fortress, but Gunther and the others are more than happy to cover for them with Father. Sometimes all they do is go for a walk, or up to a hill to stargaze, but tonight he wants to treat her to dinner somewhere other than a drafty room. To let her see more of the outside world that's not simply within the borders of Krackenburg's property.

It's a small restaurant in Windmire, practically empty. With their cloaks serving as disguises, nobody recognizes him, and they're able to sit down in a cozy corner to enjoy their meal. She takes in their surroundings with wide eyes and gasps of wonder, childlike innocence betraying her sixteen years.

It's absolutely enchanting. He's lucky, he thinks, to have such a woman on his arm. To have her in his _life._ For the past few years he's noticed her transition from a cute girl into a beautiful young lady, the time they spend together feels all the more precious, and sometimes he can swear the adoring look in her eyes means more than it used to.

Their meal finished, they take their time on the way home. The sky is beautiful tonight.

"So," she says, her hand tightening around his as she leans against his arm, "I suppose this counts as a date?" Her tone is teasing, but the moonlight shines in her eyes, her body's so warm against his, and he knows she wants him to say yes.

If he does, their relationship has changed, and there's no going back. And as he realizes this, he realizes he doesn't _want_ to go back.

"Yes," he says, "and it will be the first of many."

She stops to throw her arms around his neck, and he leans down to capture her lips with his own.


End file.
